


Friday Night

by levisbighands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisbighands/pseuds/levisbighands
Summary: A girl who has a crush on a boy named Oikawa. They never really talked but had said a few words to each other before but not a full on conversation. One day her friend invited her to a party so that you can loosen up a bit and forget about Oikawa. But what happens when her friend leaves her by herself at the party and y/n ends ups sleeping with Oikawa?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 4





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story is a little messed up but I really do hope you enjoy it!!

It's Thursday December 5th and you woke up to your loud alarm going off. I tried to grab it to make it break on the ground but missed. My younger sister comes into my room to come wake me up but I have already woken up since my alarm clock already went off. My sister comes to tell you to get ready and to go downstairs and eat. I got up and got change and put my h/c hair into a ponytail and but the teal blue bow on my head and did everything else I needed to do. I went down stairs and saw b/n there waiting for me so we can both walk together to school. 

{ time skip to school}

While I was walking to my class with b/n. She turned to me and said "hey y/n do you think you can come to this party that is happening at oikawa's house on Tomorrow?" I start to blush at the name because you had a huge crush on oikawa. Me and oikawa have never talked before only a few time here and there but never really had a full on conversation. While I were spacing out b/n look at me " hello earth to y/n". I turned my head back around facing towards b/n. "So do you want to come with me or not?" She asked. I nodded my head as to say I were saying yes. 

{time skip to 6th period (lunch)}

I was walking to lunch looking for b/n until my eyes caught a chocolate hair boy staring at me from his table. I turned around trying to look away until I bumped into a spiky black hair boy. " hey are you okay?" I looked to see who it was and it was Iwaizumi. He reached for my hand and said "yes I'm okay thank you for helping me up". He gave me a smile and I smiled back at him. I then forgot that I was looking for my friend. I excused myself and went walking out the cafeteria and started walking looking for my friend. I found b/n and walked up to her and told her I were looking for her. 

{time skip to after school}

Me and b/n finally finished school and while we were walking b/n started talking "hey y/n earlier today I saw oikawa talking to some girl in the hallway". I started to feel something bad in your stomach when I heard her say that. I turned to her and said "it's okay he can talk to who ever he wants. I'm not even interesting anyways, he probably doesn't know I exist cause all we ever talked was only like a few words, so he probably forgot who I was". I then remember that u both were staring into each other's eyes at lunch when you were trying to look for your friend. B/n started talking and it snapped you out of your thoughts. Her saying " hey don't think that. On Friday when we go to that party you will loosen up and you will forget about oikawa and move on". I turned to her and said " yeah I hope so". 

{time skip to you house} 

Once I got into my house I ran up to my room and closed my door and plopped down on my soft comfortable bed. I went through my phone until I stopped on an Instagram post that was of Oikawa and his friends at one of his volleyball practices . I started to feel something warm on your cheeks and noticed that I was blushing hard and as a tomato. I turned my phone off and got up to do my homework. Once I was finished doing my homework I went to take a shower and then went to bed. While I was going to bed I then remember that tomorrow would be a good day since I will be going to party and I was going to loosen up and forget about Oikawa and hopefully get over him. 

{Next morning}

I woke up to get ready for school as fast as possible since I was late for school. I went to the bathroom and put on my uniform and brushed my teeth and did my hair. Once I was finished I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs rushing through the door. Before I could run out the door my sister stopped me. "Y/n your not going to eat breakfast?" I answered her and said "no sorry, i have to get to school I'm late". I ran out the door running to school since it was only like 10 mins away from my house. Once I got to school I ran in and ran fast to my class. I walked in my class when my teacher looked and me and said "y/n why are you late?" I replied " sorry I woke up late". My teacher nods and told me not to be late again next time. I went to take my seat. While I were sitting at my desk I remembered about the party that was going to happen tonight.

{time skip to lunch}

I went to the cafeteria and went to go sit with b/n. We were talking for a bit until she spoke "hey y/n so the party is tonight you know and you should wear something hot". I blushed and remembered I had a outfit already planned out sitting in my closet. I turned to her and said okay. I then turned to see what Oikawa was doing and I see that he was staring at me. I looked away fast and started to talk to my friend. I started to wonder why Oikawa was staring at me. I blushed again at the thought of him staring at me. 

{time skip to after school}

I walked out of school walking towards the gate until I saw Oikawa standing there talking to Iwaizumi. You and Iwaizumi weren't really close, but I did have like two classes with him which in one of those classes we did have a project together that we had to do. I then saw b/n waiting for me at the gate and I walked towards her. Iwaizumi saw me and walked towards me before me and b/n could walk home. He stopped in front of me and said "hey y/n right? I was wondering if you were coming to the party tonight". I looked up at home and said "yes I will be coming". I gave him a smile and excuse myself and went back to walking with my friend. While we were walking to my house my friend turned to me and said "I'll text you when I'm at your house to come pick you up for the party".

{Time skip to your house}

I got to my house and took my shoes off and went up stairs to do my homework since you knew you didn't want to do it over the weekend. I wanted to get it over with. Once I finished doing my homework you went to get ready. I had 3 hours to get ready. It was currently 5pm and the party was going to start at 7 which gave me plenty of time. I got up from my chair and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. I stripped off my clothes and threw them in the dirty. Once the water was warm and steamy I walked in and let the warm water run down my back. I washed my hair and shaved my legs and your crotch because who knows I might get laid at the party. When I finished taking a shower I grab the towel and put one on my head and one rapping around my body. I got out the shower and started to dry myself off so that I wasn't soaking wet anymore. Once I done drying yourself off I went to my closet and picked up my outfit for the party. It was a red sparkle strapless dress that hung above my knees. I put the dress on and it fit all my curves on my body. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself saying "damn I'm looking pretty hot up in this dress". Once I put the dress on I only had 1 and a half hour to get ready. I dried my hair and then grabbed the flat iron to make my hair straight since you didn't like your natural wavy hair. Once I finished doing my hair I put on some light makeup. I put on a little bit of foundation to cover my spots on my face , eyeliner, mascara, and tiny bit of black eyeshadow under my eyes. I put on some of my favorite cherry chapstick on my lips. Once I looked in the mirror I was surprised of how beautiful I looked. I turned my phone on to see that I only had 10 mins left before b/n came to pick me up. You went to your closet to pic up some red sparkly heels that matched with your dress. They were only like 2 inches high since you didn't like wearing really high heels. I put them on and grabbed my coat. Right when I was about to head downstairs b/n texted me saying she's here. I grabbed my keys to your house and walked out the door locking it. I walked to her car and opened the door to get in. While we were driving to Oikawa'a house b/n started talking "Heyyyy girly ready to get drunk tonight?!!" I looked at her and said yes because you did want to forget about Oikawa. 

{time skip to oikawa's house}

When we got to oikawa's house there was loud music coming out from it. So many people outside talking, making out and dancing. I started to get nervous since it's been so long since I've have been to a party. B/n friend tapped my shoulder and said "come on let's go inside Time to get drunk". 

You guys walked towards the house and walked in. When we walked in the loud music from the outside got louder when we were inside. I saw so much more people inside the house. Everyone was dancing. My b/n tapped my shoulder again saying that we should walk to the kitchen to find some tequila or beer. Once we walked to the kitchen b/n saw people holding a tequila bottle. B/n walked up to them and ask them to give her two shots. They grabbed the mini glass cups and poured some in there. they gave it to b/n and she took them and walked back towards me. She handed me the shot. "here drink this it will help loosen up". You took the shot and hesitated either to drink it or not. I then remembered I was here to forget about Oikawa. I took the shot and drank it down until is was completely gone. I started to feel a little dizzy but I completely faded yet. I turned around and notice that my friend is not there anymore and left me. I was starting to sweat because I didn't know what to do. I calmed down and went to walk around the party. I found Iwaizumi standing by himself and so I went up to him. "Hey Iwaizumi" I said. "Oh hey y/n. Do you like the party so far?" he asked. You replied back with " Yes Im enjoying it but my friend left me and I don't know where she is". We were talking for a while until he asked if I wanted to take shots since you guys wanted to have fun, and what better way than to having fun than to drink alcohol. I nod my head and said yes. We walked to kitchen and he went to grab a freshly non-opened tequila bottle. He opened it and poured some into 10 shots. He moved 5 shots to your side and the 5 other shots to his side. We both drank the down 5 shots at the same time. At this point you had already had 6 shots since I had one earlier. We were both drunk at this point. 

{time skip to 10 mins later of you and Iwaizumi dancing}

Me and Iwaizumi were full on gone. We were both drunk. You guys were dancing on each other and everything. I didn't notice since me and him were drunk. Out of no where Oikawa comes up to us and ask to talk to me. Oikawa was jealous that he saw me dancing on Iwa. He didn't like seeing you dance with other guys. So he pulled you away and walked you up to the stairs with him. You guys stopped at a door. You didn't know who's room it was but you didn't care. He closed the door behind him locked it. I looked at him confused wondering why we were up in a room. For god sant we don't even talk to each other so that made made wonder more why we were up in a room by ourselves. You started to feel something weird in I stomach because I noticed that we were alone. He turned around and looked at me. Oikawa started talking "Heyyy" I then looked confused and said hey. He walked towards me and told me to sit on the bed. I followed his request and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He followed and sat on the bed. He turns to make sure he was looking at me. I then was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. "Hey y/n I know we don't talk a lot and we only had a few words come out our mouth here and there but I would just like to tell you that I like you". My eyes widen at the words he said. "I like you". I started to blushed. Right when I started to blush I looked away so that oikawa wasn't looking. I mumbled out the words so " I do too". He then was confused and ask what I said again. I told him in my clear voice " I do too". Oikawa's eyes then widen and was happy he heard those words but then the words that came out your mouth mad him stop smiling. "Why?" I asked "why do you like me?". He then started to talk "I like you because your interesting. Your not like like other girls I have met before. All the girls I have met are either fangirls that scream when they see me or girls that only like me because of my looks. But you. You never seem to be like them. Your like in your own world. That's why ur interesting to me." I turned my head because I knew I was blushing again. He lifted his hand and turned my head over so that I was facing him. He looked at you lips and back up to ur eyes. "You know you do look pretty hot tonight in that red dress. Were you trying to impress someone? If so was it for Iwa?" I looked at his eyes and then said "no. I dressed nice so I can enjoy myself tonight and my plan was to forget about you" he smirked and then said "well I guess you failed princess".

Oikawa then looked back down at your lips again and connected his lips with your soft ones. I pulled away and looked at him. "You want to do it here right now?". He looked at me and said "yeah why not?". I replied "but what if everyone hears us". He smirked and said "well then let them hear us princess". Oikawa then attached his lips back onto mine and pushed me gently down on the bed so that my back was against it. He then licked my lips asking if he could enter. I wanted to tease him so I closed my mouth until he grabbed onto my left breast that was cover over from the dress and squeezed it. I let out a moan and opened my mouth which lead to oikawa slipping his tongue in. You guys were full on making out at this point. He then unattached his lips and started to move to my neck. He licked my neck and started to suck on it leaving bruises. I moaned when he started to suck on a certain spot on my neck. "I found you your spot princess". Once oikawa left spots on your neck his hands started to move down to ur curves that your dress was covering. He then was getting impatient. "Take it off princess". I got up and slowly took of the strapless red dress. Once the dress and underwear was off my whole body was all being exposed in front of him. He smirked and gently pushed me back on the bed. "Wow princess you looks so beautiful". I blushed at his words. He then slides his hand on the side of your naked body. He attached his lips back onto yours. While you guys were kissing one of his hands slowly started to make there way down to your heat. You gasped at the touch that was now going to reach down there. "Now let be quiet I don't think you want the other to hear. now do you princess?". I closed my mouth so that no noises wouldn't come out but once his 2 fingers started to slide into my heat I let out a loud moan at the feeling of his 2 fingers sliding in and out. "You like that huh princess". I nodded implying it was a yes. I then try to let out some words but couldn't fully say it "g-go fa-ster p-please". He replied back with "huh? Couldn't hear you princess. You need to speak louder." He was now testing my patients with his teasing. "PLEASE OIKAWA GO FASTER PLEASEEE". He smirked. "As you wish my princess". His fingers then started to go faster into my heat. I let out loud moans not caring that anyone could hear at this point. Oikawa's other hand went to reach my breast and squeeze it giving me more pleasure. I then felt a know in my stomach. "O-oikawa i-im go-ing to c-cum". He started to move his fingers faster. "Not yet princess you need to beg if you want to cum". You really wanted to come so badly since his fingers were going faster into your heat and you couldn't hold it any longer. "PLEASEEE D-DADDY LET ME COME!!". Oikawa was shocked by the name you gave him. He said "alright princess go ahead come on my fingers and also for now on address me as your daddy". I came on his fingers and he took his fingers out and put his fingers in his mouth to taste you. "Wow you taste so good princess". He slide his fingers that he licked and placed it in my mouth so I can taste myself. Once he placed his fingers in my mouth for me to taste he took them out. I asked " daddy why are you still in your clothes". Oikawa replied back with " I was going to wait until you took them off for me". I sit up from the bed and started to take off his shirt. 

I threw his shirt to the side of the bed then went down to his pants. I saw his little friend getting impatient and you decided to pull his pants and boxers down at the same time. I took them off and threw them across the room. I was shocked by how big his cock was. You just wanted to suck on it badly. Oikawa looked at you. " so are you going suck on my cock or are you just going to stare at it princess?". I turned oikawa around so that he was against the headboard of the bed. I got down in front of him. I grabbed on his cock and saw his pre-cum dripping. I slowly started to move my hand up and down on his cock. He let out a small groan. Once I was satisfied I slowly put his cock in my mouth. I try to take it all in as much as I can and the part that I couldn't take in I rapped my hands around it. I feel oikawa grab my hair and plush my head down so that his cock was hitting the back of my throat. Once his cock was fully in my mouth he started to grab my hair and make my head move up and down sucking on his cock. I sucked on his cock making sure I was doing everything right. I see from the corner of my eye his mouth opened wide open letting out moans. "Suck faster on this cock princess". I sucked faster on his cock. Eventually I started to gag since I couldn't take it much longer. My eyeliner and mascara was smudged from the tears that were coming out. I kept going until he said "OH SHITTT IM GONN CUM PRINCESS!". I went faster sucking on his cock. He came in my mouth. "Swallow it all up". I swallowed it up and stuck out my tongue so he can he see. "Good job princess now come sit on my lap". I went to sit on his lap. I felt his cock touch my heat while I was on him. "I want you to ride my cock princess". I blushed hard when he said that. "I'll help you if you need help" he replied. I get up a little and grab on his cock and slowly punched myself down onto it. "O-OHH FUC-K D-DADDY". He smiled and said "yes princess take my cock into your pretty little cunt". Once his cock was fully in me I start to move up and down on his cock slowly. Oikawa grabbed my hips and pushed up and down to go slowly then faster. We were both a moaning mess. "F-UCK DADDYY". He pushed his cock faster into my heat. I couldn't move much at this point so I let him take control. His cock kept hitting my g-spot which lead me to moaning his name out louder. He liked the noises that were coming out my mouth, he liked hearing you scream his name. I started to feel a knot in my stomach form. I couldn't hold it any longer. "Daddy I'm going to c-cum" I said. "Just wait a little longer princess, wait until I'm there". I couldn't keep it in any longer. Oikawa kept going faster into my heat which started to burn. Which he was still trying to reach his climax he grab my neck a started to choke me. I could barley breath since he was choking me a little to hard. He said "ready princess". I nod and slowly we both started come. He came inside me and and took his cock out of me. I got off of him and laid next to him on the bed. "How was it princess". I smiled back at him. "Amazing Daddy". He smiled and came closer to me and landed a kiss on my lips. "I'm glad you liked it". I smiled back at him and looked into his eyes and said " I love you". He replied "I love you too. Now shall we go back to the party my princess". I nob my head as a yes. He got up and started to pick up his clothes and put them on. I got up but ended up falling. Oikawa came up to me and helped me. He went through the closet and took out a hoodie and some sweats for you to wear. He threw them to you and told you to put them on. I put them on and then tried getting back up. My legs were to week so Oikawa ended up helping me. He grabbed my waist and helped me out the door and walk downstairs back to the party. 

This was the most best Friday Night I ever had.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it’s my first time writing so I hope you can enjoy this little fanfic I wrote :) THANK YOU FOR READING!! my social media’s will be below this!!
> 
> Tumblr: levisbighands  
> TikTok: levisbighands


End file.
